The Light of Dark Azure
by Kitt Mouri
Summary: What happens when the armors 9 turn out to be more than just. . . . . .
1. Default Chapter

For as long as the world has been in existence, it has always had to fight to live. Even today, it struggles for survival.  
  
On the busy shores of Coney Island, a slender figure made her way through the scantily clad sea of bodies swaying about as she walked. However, she hadn't any interest in them. She continued treading through the tawny sands until she reached the wooden planks of a boardwalk. With the fluent movements of a stealthy feline, she ascended the cedar steps up to the boardwalk, walking along its constructed path. The soles of her feet kissed the splinters of the boards with nary a scratch.  
  
"Kitt-chan? So early this morning?"  
  
"Konichiwa, Tatami-kun."  
  
"Ohiyo!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Right!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Sorry."  
  
"Is okay. Is much better. Still learning."  
  
"Yeah." she replied, still beaming. "Thanks." Her smile suddenly faded as a thought entered her mind. "Tatami-kun? How's Tab?"  
  
The handsome young Japanese boy frowned. "Not so good, Kitt-chan."  
  
She sighed, heavily. "He's not gotten any better?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
She sighed, raking her fingers through her long, dark locks. "What can be the matter with him?" she wondered.  
  
The Japanese boy shrugged, apologetically. "Maybe Kitt-chan come see. Tab feel better when Kitt-chan here, yes?"  
  
The chestnut colored girl smiled. "Maybe. I hope so, anyway. Thank you, Tatami-kun."  
  
"Hai." he replied, bowing, slightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The cold locker room floors were nothing compared to the cold chill that crept up Kitt's spine. She was worried and concerned about the condition of her friend. His behavior as of late was very disturbing to her. It wasn't  
  
like him.  
  
"Oh, Tab. What could be bothering you, so? What's the matter with you?" she thought, as she neatly placed her belongings in her locker. "I've tried everything, searched everything! But, nothing explains why you're acting  
  
like this. What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Hey, Kitt!" a voice called.  
  
"Huh?" she gasped, as she was pulled from her thoughts. She spun around to face a tall, thin, blonde girl standing in a doorway. "What's the matter, Rebecca?"  
  
"...Tab." the girl sighed.  
  
Instantly, Kitt was at her side, bombarding her with an arsenal of inquiries as they walked through the halls of the facility. "What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know. It's only 9:44 and he's already needed the rescue team, twice."  
  
"He's doing it, again?"  
  
"Yup! Still don't know why, though."  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. What can be wrong with him?"  
  
"If we knew that, we'd have a healthy fish on our hands, wouldn't we?"  
  
The two girls turned a corner, leading out to a series of tanks and aquariums. They walked with hurried steps to one of the largest tanks where they were greeted by the high-pitched clicks and squeaks of an adolescent male dolphin. It swam up to the edge of the pool, bobbing its silvery head out of the waters.  
  
"Hey, you!" Kitt said to the young mammal, not pausing to greet it further. There were more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
At the other end of the tank, a squad of people could be seen hovering over another dolphin that had managed to beach itself onto the aquarium's shallow edge. The people were trying to get the animal back into the water where he belonged, but, as hard as they tried to get him in, his efforts of resistance were even greater. He would not return.  
  
"Oh no..." Kitt breathed, as she sprinted off in the direction of the beached water creature.  
  
"WATCH IT! LET HER THROUGH!" Rebecca called from behind her.  
  
Kitt dashed up the expanse, pushing her way through the mass of bodies blocking her way. When she finally reached her target, she dropped beside him, speaking softly.  
  
"Tab, baby, what's the matter? You know you can't survive like this. You have to get back in the water!"  
  
The porpoise squeaked and clicked at her, gently nudging her with its fin.  
  
"Come on, Tab! You have to get back in the water!" Kitt insisted.  
  
The dolphin continued to squeak and nudge her when it unexpectedly let out an extremely high pitched cry. As if by its call, all of the other creatures at the facility who had voice to add to the chorus, joined in.  
  
From the lumbering walrus, to the ethereal beluga, and even the agile penguins, all contributed their song into the mix, creating a deafening orchestra vibrating through out the facility.  
  
"GEEZ!" Rebecca yelled over the noise. "Kitt, can you make him stop?" she added, turning to her friend only to find that she was not there. "Kitt? KITT?!!"  
  
---  
  
A tranquil cerulean embrace. The sweet kiss of a polar lover. Blissful contentment. Carried away by the current of dreams.  
  
---  
  
"...what is this?" she mused. "Where am I?"  
  
As if to answer her silent inquiry, Tab appeared at her side, along with the young male that shared his tank.  
  
"...Tab?" she whispered. "...you're swimming. ...then...I'm...underwater. No...I'd be dead, then...wouldn't I?"  
  
The dolphin and his younger counterpart swam before her, not able to verbalize an answer to her question. They began to swim in a tight, perfect, circle, gradually increasing in speed with each moment. Their speed continued to accelerate, so much that it disturbed the tranquility of the water around them, creating a controlled twister. It began to pull at Kitt's suspended form, drawing her into its path. Oddly, she did not resist its pull. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel in anyway threatened by its course.  
  
It continued to drag her into itself until it brought her through the circle created by the dolphins. Passing through the vortex, she felt as though she were re-born, not from the flesh of man...but of the womb of the waters...  
  
"...Kitt..." someone whispered. "...Kitt..."  
  
---  
  
"Kitt?! Kitt?! Kitt, wake up!" she heard someone saying. She felt someone shaking her, rather violently, pulling her from her abyss. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She found herself looking up at an azure sky, the sun beaming down furiously, and her clothes completely soaked.  
  
"OH! THANK GOD!" she heard Rebecca cry as she simultaneously felt herself being lifted into her embrace. "I thought you were..."  
  
"...dead?" Kitt finished.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"No. ...wh-...what happened to me?"  
  
Rebecca pulled away from her so that she could look at the water- saturated girl as she spoke. "You fell in the tank. I don't know how, but that's where we found you. Majana pulled you out." she said, gesturing to a tall,  
  
slender African boy.  
  
"Oh. I-...I don't remember." Kitt said, shyly, taking in the sight of the man kneeling beside her. He gave her a look of genuine concern, but didn't say anything.  
  
Rebecca smiled. "It's okay. That's to be expected. Come on, let's get you into the medic room."  
  
"...right." Kitt answered, weakly.  
  
Rebecca and Majana helped the distraught young female to her feet while the on looking trainers and miscellaneous employees looked on. They started on their way to the medical facility, supporting her as they went.  
  
"Kitt, by the way, what's that thing in your hand?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"What?" Kitt mused, drawing her hand up to her. She hadn't noticed it before, but in her palm was a shimmering black orb with a silvery-blue character of Asian writing embedded deep with its center. She looked at it,  
  
not knowing what to make of the gem.  
  
"I...I don't know." she admitted, not much higher than a whisper. "I don't know...what this is."  
  
Kitten Mouri-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Armor of the Rainsong  
  
The New York Aquarium, home to many aquatic life including fish, crustaceans, whales, penguins, and dolphins the most popular attraction at the park. However, the performance the animals gave this morning was not one practiced in any of the rehearsed routines.  
  
Kitt stared up at the ceiling of the medical unit that Rebecca and Majana had brought her to. The white walls surrounding her made her feel a bit uneasy, but what was even more disturbing was the little ebony orb she held tenaciously in her fist. She looked at it, reflectively, wondering what the detailed oriental character meant. For that matter, she wondered how she came to posses it in the first place. "Kitt-chan, is okay?" she heard a voice ask. She smiled, faintly, then sat up on the cot she had been reclining on. She looked to the open doorway, her eyes meeting the focused gaze of her friend. "Tatami-kun. Hai! I'm okay." she replied, cheerfully. "Is sure?" She smiled, warmly and answered, "Yes. I'm fine, really." The raven-haired boy smiled, softly and bowed, deeply. "If Kitt-chan need help, Tatami here." "Thank you." she said. "You're such a good friend." He smiled, bowed once more, then turned to take his leave. "OH! Wait a minute! Tatami-kun, maybe you can help me with something." Tatami stopped where he was and turned to face her. Kitt opened her hand, displaying the dark orb to him. He walked over to the bedside to examine the shimmering gem, closer. "Is beautiful ball. Where you find?" he asked. "I don't know." she admitted. "When the others pulled me from the water, I just sort of had it in my hand." "So.you no know where come from?" "No, I don't. The water, I would think. But, Tatami-kun, look there." she said, pointing to the foreign writing. "I don't know, but, can you read that?" "Hai! Is Japanese." "Oh! Well, what does it say?" "It say, 'chokkan'." "Chokkan? What does that mean?" Tatami, not fully proficient in English speech, groped for a way to convey the definition of the word. "It mean," he began. "To see, not with own eye, but with eye of heart." He sighed. "Tatami no know how to say it other way." "It's alright. I think I understand what you mean. Thank you." "Hai!" he said, simply, as he returned the jewel back to its bearer. He looked at them for a moment, thoughtfully, then said, "Kitt-chan, you take good care of, okay?" "Huh? O-.okay. But, why?" "Is old Japanese legend. Tell story of great water fish who give important gift to one what deserve it. Is special. Is like ball Kitt-chan have. You keep. Take good care of, yes?" "Oh.okay, Tatami. I will." she answered, taking another look at the crystalline gem while wondering if there was any truth in Tatami's words.  
  
---  
  
"'Great water fish'." Kitt mused in silent thought as she trekked along the course sands of the beach once more. "Odd. He says it as though there could be fish that live outside the seas." The aquarium's doctor thought it best for her to retire early, that evening and get some rest. Of course she knew that that was unlikely to happen, not with the morning she already had. She withdrew the small orb from her pocket, studying it as she walked. "I wish he knew English enough to tell me the whole legend. It may have even shed some light on where you came from." The sun was beaming its golden light on all that fell under its rule with a fury. The sunbathers found themselves retreating to the shade of beach umbrellas and boardwalk planks while others relieved themselves in the cool depths of the Atlantic. Yet, despite the heat, Kitt couldn't have been cooler. It was strange to her. Normally, she would have burned along with the rest, but not so, today. "I wonder if Tatami's legend." she began, but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion followed by a mass of fleeting people rushing toward her. Despite the obvious fear and panic in the eyes of the oncoming rush, Kitt did not take flight with them. Instead, she moved against them, forward, toward the peril. The mass of retreating bodies began to ebb the further she went. In truth, she herself didn't know why she was so intent on confronting the threat instead of heeding it. It was as though she were moving under a will not her own. When she finally reached the source of everyone's distress, she gasped in immeasurable awe. "By the sun." she breathed. Before her, engaged in mortal combat were several humanoid creatures decked in phenomenal battle armor, the likes she had never seen. For the most part, the appearance of the armored warriors were uniform, all wearing murky green and grey colors. Yet, there was one among them who vastly stood out. Dressed in shinning sky blue and immaculate silver armor, he seemed to be the light in the darkness.and hopelessly outnumbered. Regardless of his obvious disadvantage, he fought against the multitude of darker warriors, valiantly. Kitt looked on as the battle raged. Oddly, she didn't feel compelled to run. She was a captive audience. Her attention was so focused on the commotion, that she hadn't noticed the dark jewel in her hand begin to glow. The Japanese character within its center flared, once, then twice, then exploded in an awesome array of deep azure light. She yelped in shock, as she was engulfed in its brightness. When the luminescence finally ebbed, Kitt slowly opened her eyes. She had shielded them from the light with her forearms and once her eyes opened to receive vision, the sight she saw was shocking to say the least. Her small body, covered in rich, black, metallic armor, similar to that of the blue warrior's, catching the light of the sun's rays magnificently. Her helmet looked like his as well, save the color. Black exterior, silvery blue visor drawn over her visage. Also like her cerulean counterpart, her weapon was a tri-pronged Japanese trident, or, yari. It was somewhat smaller than his and instead of a gold and ebony yin & yang symbol on its face, it was a silvery blue crescent moon with a water droplet dangling off its tip. Shocked beyond all belief, she could only looked at her attire and wonder just what was going on. "Stars above.what is this?" she breathed. "Rainsong." a voice whispered. ".Rainsong." "That.voice." Kitt whispered. ".who?"  
  
---  
  
"Bloody Hell! I can't keep this up!" Cye thought, as he continued to battle, quite literally, for his life. "Geez! I need--." he began, but was interrupted by the luminous explosion nearby. "What in the world." he whispered, venturing a glance over in the direction. The dark soldiers he had been battling against had paused in their fight, also curious to know what was going on. When the sable armored warrior was revealed to be the one shrouded in the light, all the present were caught by surprise, especially Cye. "Not again." he breathed. "Huh?" he mused, as he turned to see the dark warriors take their leave, vanishing from sight. "Puh!" he snorted. "I guess they know when they're not needed. He gave me a hard time when we last met. I barely beat him. And I nearly destroyed the sea when I did.not to mention myself." He lifted his weapon, readying himself for battle. "I'll not make the same mistakes twice."  
  
---  
  
Kitt had to pull her eyes away from her awesome armor, forcing herself to return her gaze to the others. Just as she did, the dark warriors suddenly vanished, leaving the cerulean one behind. "Why'd they run?" she mused. "Are they afraid.?" Just then, she saw the blue armored fighter ready himself for a fight. Kitt gasped. "Oh no.! What is he thinking? Did they run.because of him?" Cye wondered why the black warrior before him made no move to fight. He assumed it was waiting for him to make the first move. ".if that's what you want, mate!" he said, as withdrew the small dagger, or tanto, from his back and threw it at his opponent. Kitt gasped as she saw the tanto slice evenly through the air, flying towards her. She shut her eyes, tightly and impulsively swung at the knife with the weapon in her grasp. She narrowly nicked the blade, deflecting its path from piercing her body. She heard the clang of metal against metal and dared to open her eyes, once more. "No!" she yelped, as she leapt out of the way of an aril assault from her attacker. His weapon landed firmly where she had previously been, barely missing her evading form. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "I thought I proved to you before who the real Torrent was, but I guess I was wrong!" he shouted, back. "Torrent?! What on Earth are you talking about?!" "Ha! I'm not falling for your tricks! I see they redesigned you, but no matter. I beat you once and I'll do it, again!" "Beat me once? I've never even seen you before!" "Right, and you never will, again!" he said, leaping back into action. He lunged at her, weapon drawn and engaged her in close combat. Fortunately for Kitt, she had been raised in an African village in Nairobi and so trained in the art of various fighting practices, including spear fighting. Though not as skilled as her contender, she managed to hold her own. Cye was confused. When he had fought evil Torrent before, he was doing everything he could just to remain standing. Yet, battling against this revised Torrent, he was barely doing anything at all. He wondered how his twin would fair against his Super Wave Smasher. He entertained the notion as he jumped back from his adversary, taking the stance for his attack. "You know, you're not very good." he said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were a girl. .you certainly fight like one, anyway." Kitt was furious. "YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE I'M A GIRL!!" she shouted, not at all bothering to control her anger. ".what?" he mused, as he watched her take the offensive. She ran at him, head on, intent on showing him just what a girl was capable of doing. Yet, in her fury, she hadn't noticed him bracing for the oncoming attack. When she thrust her weapon at him, he countered by grabbing it with his own and flipping her over. She landed in the sand, square on her back, a delicate pain inching up her spine. She made a motion to get up, but before she could move further, she found herself pinned to the ground by her armored foe. He sat atop her mid torso, pressing her arms at her sides with the strength of his legs. He leaned over her, just a bit, taking a close look at the armor covering her. Then, like a child opening a package, he carefully removed the helmet from her head. "Woah!" he gasped, taking in the appearance of her. Deep midnight eyes set in fine cocoa-colored skin, with rich nut-brown locks cascading down the intricate contours of her visage. Her full, pouty lips, charming button nose and furrowed brows conveyed the silent frustration she kept, though belayed not the unmistakable characteristics of a woman. Cye quickly got to his feet, keeping a fair distance from the angry female for good measure. She scrambled to her feet, annoyed and embarrassed, but tried, none the less, to maintain her pride. Cye couldn't help but smile.just a bit. "I don't know what the Dynasty is trying to pull," he started, as he banished his battle armor, leaving him in only his sub-armor. "But this fight will have to wait until you can find an opponent." "Oh. So you give up, then?" she asked. "No." he replied, turning his back on her. "I just don't fight girls, that's all." If Kitt was mad before, she was absolutely livid, now. "WHY YOU ARROGANT, SEXIST, CHAUVINISTIC." she yelled, too enraged to think of any other terms to berate him. Instead of probing her vocabulary further, she hurled her weapon at his inattentive backside. However, Cye was better than that. Without so much as turning around, he grasped the weapon before it met him, plucking it out of the sky. "Bad form to strike at someone without warning, and in the back, no less! 'Tis a deplorable thing you do, Love." he said, nonchalantly. "Don't YOU call me that!" she roared. He tossed her a somewhat cocky grin, then stabbed the sand with her more petite yari. "There. It's yours. I would hand it to you, but then.I might lose a limb if I ventured that close to you." Kitt fumed, silently. "It was nice meeting you and all, but I really must go. Until next time." he concluded, as he began his walk across the sand, away from sight. "What a jerk." Kitt spat, as she retrieved her helmet. She walked over to her weapon, pulling it from the sand, then looked up at his departing form. "If I ever do come across him again.it'll be too soon."  
  
Kitt Mouri-chan. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Gathering  
  
The dream world was a perfect place for meetings where people could leave their mortal bodies and communicate telepathically. Kayura and the former warlords were skilled in using the dream world. This time, however, they needed to talk to the Ronins who were rather inexperienced.  
  
Ryo looked around, blinking at the familiar surroundings of Mia's living room. He supposed it was normal for a dream to take place in a familiar setting, but there was something... off... about the dream.  
  
"I'm sure you know about those other people with mystical armors, similar to ours?" Kale inquired  
  
Kento blinked.  
  
Ryo spun around and looked at Kale in surprise. "Kale! Don't do that!" He glared. Even though the Ronins and Former Warlords were on better terms now, it still wasn't something any of the Ronins liked to be snuck up on.  
  
"Well?" Dais asked. "Have you encountered any of these people? You do know about this new threat, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes. There was an attack during the game in El Paso." Ryo looked frustrated on this point. "I was just about to score a goal too!"  
  
"Not much of a threat, really," Cye said. ",but yes, I know what you mean...directly."  
  
"I have yet to fight them," Kale explained, "But I watched them in their armors and I am learning what they can do. When I attack, I will attack the weakest one."  
  
Kayura added, "Legions of nether soldiers disappeared suddenly a few weeks ago. I wondered if there would be a connection."  
  
"Wait a minute. I was fighting a few when I came across the armored warrior." Cye said.  
  
"So, you're telling us that you can't keep track of your own soldiers?" said an anonymous Ronin.  
  
"We do make mistakes," Kayura muttered. All the former warlords looked embarrassed.  
  
"More like all you ever do is make mistakes," Kento muttered.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you, BOY!" Sekkhmet hissed. "If I recall correctly, you've had your fair share of mistakes, too! ...more than the rest if not the sum of them all!"  
  
Kento fumed and Cye sighed. "Kento, be still for a moment, will you. Sekkhmet, this is neither the time nor the place for that. If we're going to talk then we need to have some kind of order and let the past be. You can't keep bringing it up and throwing it in our faces. Let it go so we can focus on the real problem at hand! ...and Kento, do try to be a gentleman."  
  
"Yes," Ryo agreed. "We can't afford to fight with each other while there's a new enemy out there."  
  
"Indeed," said Dais. "We are already fighting our enemies correctly when we know who are enemies are."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Cye knew better than to regard the dream as though it was just a dream. He knew it to mean more than that. He pondered its meaning as he lay in bed, drinking in the moon's light. "So, they're at it, again." he mused. "I wonder what role that girl plays in all this. Could she be a scout, or a decoy?" he wondered, referring to Kitt. "Well, at any rate, I'm not going to get much sleep tonight. I might as well get ready for the day." Lazily, he threw off the sheet surrounding his partially nude form and sat up. He yawned a bit as he stretched his tense, taut muscles. "That'll do." he sighed, swinging his long legs over the bedside. "What?!" he exclaimed, as he felt his feet skim the surface of a very familiar substance. He looked over the edge of the bed to find, "Water?" he breathed. A pool of the aqueous element had covered the floor. Quickly, Cye climbed off the dryness of the mattress and into the shin-deep bath. "It's warm...near hot." he thought, absently, as he bowed down to inspect the water, closer. He cupped a small amount in his palms, trying to extract anything he could from its scent. "...Floral..." he mused. "Primrose...and lavender?" He gazed at the crystalline body in his hands for a moment, then, without thinking he brought his cupped palms to his lips and suckled from the sweetness within. Delicious. Like fine nectar and sweet honey. Like a kiss.  
  
---  
  
The water, hot and steamy, lapped about her tired and beaten body as she lazed in the bath seasoned with bath salts and oils. It was a long day, one that merited a bit of spoiling of a body and Kitt was a body of no exception. She shut her eyes and allowed the water to hold her, embrace her, take her. It was bliss. "Hmm...?" she mused, as she felt a draft from the opening door. "Close it." she said, apparently to nothing more than the air. Yet, as her orders were given, it was obeyed and the door slid to a close. "Thank you." Footsteps, too soft to be heard, left their tracks on the thick shag carpet aligning the floor of the bathroom. Lifted on wind's hand, those leaving the traces of their presence ascended the distance from the floor to the side of the tub, revealing their form. Colored like the smoke from burning incense, a shorthaired cat sat, grooming her fine coat. Beside her, shimmering with the blackness of night in his thick mane was another cat, satisfying his thirst from the sweet bath water. "Moshi...Usiku." Kitt cooed, as she patted the heads of the grey and ebony cats, respectively. "How are my babies? You forgive me for getting home so late?" The felines purred their forgiveness, as they fell into her caresses. "Thank you." She sighed, then sank into the comforts of the tub. "What a day! And then there's tomorrow. Well, it can't be much worse than today, can it?" The two cats regarded their mistress with feline expression, offering her nothing more than the capture of their gaze in response. Kitt sighed. "Thanks. I can't tell you how much insight you've given me." she said, sarcastically. "Never mind." She reached out of the tub, grasping her robe and got to her feet as torrents of water cascaded down her soaked body.  
  
---  
  
Kitt hurried along the concrete paths of the aquarium, quickly making her way to one of the restricted gathering halls for a most prestigious event. She could hear the quarry before she even reached the enclosure. With reserved hand, she opened the door to the busy room and stepped in. "KITTEN!" a voice shouted over the hum of the crowd. "Hi, Rebecca." Kitt replied, dryly, as her friend ushered her into the room. People were swarming about, idly conversing about this and that, though all assembled for a common purpose; the Annual Convention of Marine Ecology and Environmental Field Study. During this event, scientists, their colleagues and students from all over the world were invited to the aquarium to participate in a scientific exchange exercise. Under the charge of one instructor, students and aquarium staff from across the globe would be assigned in group-pairs and sent to study a designated area of geological or ecological concern. This was to be Kitt and Rebecca's first time participating in the study. However, anxiety displayed by one far outweighed that produced by the other. "Hurry up!" Rebecca urged, as she pulled Kitt through the crowd. "Someone's gonna take our seats if we don't hurry!" Kitt groaned but allowed herself to be led by her friend to wherever she was taking her. She ended up being brought to the foremost row of chairs furnishing the reception hall, just before a podium and a host of elderly figureheads seated behind it upon a stage. She looked at them, then back at the two empty seats, taking notice of who was seated on either side of them. "Tatami-kun? Majana?" she said, stating the obvious. She folded her arms about her breasts then continued. "Did Becka seriously drag the two of you up here, too?" The two boys nodded, apologetically, barely avoiding the deadly gaze of the irate Spanish flower.  
  
"Girl, you are pathetic!" Kitt exclaimed. "I know this is our first time at this and all but, damn! I mean, you--...YAH!" she yelped, as Rebecca pushed her from behind, landing her square in Majana's lap. "S--...SAMAHANI!" she blurted in her native tongue as she scrambled off the handsome figure she was sprawled across. "Hakuna wasi wasi." he replied, helping the disheveled girl to her feet. She smiled, awkwardly, as she felt an all too familiar heat scald her cheeks. Then, like a lioness on the hunt, she turned to Rebecca. She glared at her for a moment before attempting to speak, but no sooner had she opened her mouth then did she hear the ear-piercing screech of the loud speakers behind her. "Ladies and gentlemen..." the voice began. "Please take your seats. We are about to begin." "Yeah, Kitt, let's take our seats." Rebecca teased as she quickly seated herself next to Tatami. "They're ready to begin." she added, sardonically. Kitt had daggers for eyes as she growled something incoherent before taking her seat beside Majana. "I'm gonna get you." she hissed. "Whatever you get me, know that I only accept flowers, chocolates, and money. No stuffed animals, please." she replied, a tenor of victory garnishing her every word. Kitt sighed, heavily, shook her head, then turned her attention to the faculty at the podium. She consigned her plots for vengeance to the recesses of her mind, as now wasn't the time to implement them. ...They would keep until after the event had concluded.  
  
---  
  
"This is amazing! ...Like a dream, almost." "That's because you're a dreamer, Will." "What?" "Come now, don't 'what' me! You know I'm right." "Aye, James, that he is. Ever since we were lads." "Right! It seemed just about everyday that Kit and I were dragging your rump out of the clouds!" "Was I really that bad off?" "My friend, we are only too sparing in our remarks." "Gentle, really." "Alright, alright!" the boy remarked, with a chuckle. "But, you have to admit that this is pretty awe inspiring. I mean, think of it! When in our whole lives will we ever get another opportunity like this? I'll bet the entire school set about applying for this event, yet, from something of nearly a thousand students, the honor of acceptance found its way to us!" "Spoken like a true dreamer, Will." "Aye, but I can understand what he means...well, not personally, of course. My credentials and academic repot made me a choice candidate for approval. Surely they couldn't have made a better choice." "Well, at least we can rest assured that you'll never want for pride." "Maybe, but you know what they say about fellows who boast about their own attributes-..." "You'll not find the likes of me numbering among that lot! Of that you can be sure!" The two boys who found themselves not on the offended end of the comment laughed, heartily at their friends accusation, but were promptly silenced by a sounding from the loud speaker. "Guess we'd better settle down and take our seats." "Right." "Hmph! I'm quite fine standing, thanks." "Suit yourself." "Don't mind us." With that, the two found nearby seats and sat, while their irate friend opted to stand. The voice over the speaker began, once again, welcoming the assembled and filling them in as to the nature of the event and their role in it. "Welcome faculty, students, and staff to the 4th Annual Convention of Marine Ecology and Environmental Field Study. You should all be very proud of yourselves, for out of the thousands of candidates who applied, you were the ones who were chosen to participate in this event. Give yourselves a round of applause." The crowd did as was requested of them, applauding their success with mirth and delight before the speaker continued.  
  
"I'm sure you're all very eager to commence with the program so, let's get straight to it. In a moment, you will be paired with a partner from another school or facility. The two of you will be partners within a larger group who will be given an assignment to carryout, research, and conclude over the course of 90 days. An instructor will be appointed to each group to provide any needed assistance and resources your groups may encounter. Accommodations will be provided for you as well as a financial rations prior to and throughout your mission. Be warned that the assignments you will be given will not be easy to solve. To arrive at a desired solution will take patience, endurance, logic, and trust in yourself and your teammates. Yet, I am fully confident in all of you that this will be a task that you will be able to fulfill. Good luck to you all. Now, without further adieu, let us begin. "Group number 10302 will consist of pairs from our host facility, The New York Aquarium and students from The British Academy of Marine Science. First pair: Anna Lee Chang and James Thaddeus Brighton. Second pair: Alexus Domingo and Michelle Elizabeth Davenen. Third pair: Kittwaana Mitulolo and Cye William Mouri. Final pair: Tatami Kowanji and Kristen Scott McKenzie. If your name was among those called, please go to room 112 to await further instruction. Best of luck to you and take care. "Next group, number 10303..." "Marvelous! Simply smashing!" James grumbled as he and his companions trekked down the hall to the designated rendezvous room. "Oh, come on, James. Don't be like that." Cye said, grinning lightly. "We were just having a bit of fun with you. .didn't think such a passive comment could bruise your manhood, so." "Don't mock me, Will!" "He wasn't, lad." Kristen, affectionately referred to as Kit, interceded. "He was just trying to diffuse a bad situation. You know, patch things up a bit." James growled something inaudible, his arms folded over the breadth of his broad chest, but offered nothing more in response. "Come on, James. We're still mates, aren't we?" Kit asked. "Always." Cye agreed, clasping the boy's hand. James watched the two for a moment before sighing and saying, "There isn't anything in this world that could stop me." He added his hand to the mix, laughing and joking with the others and reaffirming the bond that had established between the trio over their many years of acquaintance. The past forgotten, they continued on their way, ready to start their adventure.  
  
---  
  
"I wish Becka and Majana could have been in our group, too. But, I'm really glad that I'll have you with me, Tatami-kun." Kitt said, as a girl fashioned a large nametag to her bosom. "Hai. Tatami is glad to be with Kitt-chan, too." he commented as the same name-tagging female places a label upon his firm chest. He nodded to the attendant as she finished up, receiving a suggestive wink for his politeness from the flirty playgirl. She moved on to her next individual leaving a blushing and flustered Tatami in her wake. He absently fidgeted with his arm while Kitt looked after the girl with a look of sheer distaste upon her visage. She then looked up at her friend who seemed a little more than disturbed by the sordid manner in which the girl had addressed him. "Ne,...Tatami-kun, daijobu deska?" she asked, softly, as she placed her hand upon his back. He blinked, then looked down at her, into her dark eyes that seemed to hold so much light. He smiled and said, with a look of embarrassment garnishing his features, "Tatami no is used to...umm..." Kitt smiled. "What? What aren't you used to?" "Iie. No know...English word for." Kitt giggled, softly, innocently, unintentionally drawing an even deeper shade of crimson from his cheeks. "Sumimasen, Tatami-kun." she apologized, as she tamed her hilarity. "Here, maybe you can describe what it is you're not used to me and I can tell you the word for it." "Hai." For a moment, he held a look of contemplation upon his brow as he searched for words to express the word when, finally, he said, "Is when man want woman, but man no say want woman. Man only smile or look or blink with one eye, but still no say so." "Oh! Flirting!" Kitt exclaimed. "Ichatsuko." "Hai!" he replied, surprised with her familiarity with the Japanese term for the phrase. Kitt smiled. "It's ok. I'm no good with flirting, either. Don't worry. You'll be just fine." she assured him. He smiled in his usual serene way and was about to say something when the door to the room opened, calling his attention to it. The door parted, allowing those who sought entrance to in, revealing the forms of... "Ah, the other British students." the flirty girl greeted. "Everyone else is already here. I'll just put a nametag on each of you and you can go meet up with your partners." The boys complied and allowed themselves to be tagged. Once that was done, they set about locating their assigned partners. James found himself partnered with a sun kissed, dark-haired, slender Chinese girl which suited his likes just fine. "If you'll excuse me," he said to Kit and Cye. "I'd rather like to get to know my partner a little better." he added, extending his arm to her. Anna Lee gave him a wry look but accepted his invitation all the same. They left their company, seeking the privacy of a secluded corner of the room where they could become better acquainted. "Over his head?" Cye asked his friend. "...miles." Kit answered. "Ah, well, if it turns sour we-..." "Excuse me?" interrupted a soft voice with an even softer tap upon the boy's shoulder. He and Cye turned to see who had beckoned him to find a smiling Kitt and Tatami greeting them. "Hi." she continued. "Seeing as how you two are the only unclaimed partners, you must be ours. My name is Kittwaana and this is Tatami." "A pleasure to meet you, lass. I'm Kristen and this is C-..." he faltered, for when he saw the expression that was set upon his friend's face, it was that of a man who had just been visited by an apparition. He gently gripped his shoulder, giving it a light shake asking, "Cye, are you alright, lad?" Cye blinked his eyes and shook his head as though he were waking from a trance and said, "...uh...yeah, I'm fine. It's just that...you, look familiar to me. ...like someone I've seen before." he admitted, addressing Kitt. Her dark eyes widened as she shook her head lightly and said, "No. Not to my knowledge we haven't." "No. ...right, of course. How could we have?" he said, dryly, the reality of the situation setting in on him. "Anyway, sorry." he said, his composure restored. He extended his hand to hers and shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you...Kittwaana." Kitt looked up at him, a bit of nervousness finding its way into her. "Oh, my friends just call me, Kitt." she said, as she stole her hand away from him. He regarded her for a moment, matching her eyes to those of the woman he had seen only once before. "Aye." he whispered. "Well,...Kittwaana..." he said, bluntly. "...it appears they are about to tell us of our assignment. Shall we?" Hurt, but none for the worse, Kitt narrowed her gaze at the tall English lad and answered with no stolen dignity, "Let's."  
  
Kitt Mouri. 


End file.
